marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
On Our Way
On Our Way On Our Way is a song performed by Meso-Teens. After the Meso-Teens' wins Nationals, Blaine says he has something as the song begins in the auditorium, the lights turning on. Together, the Meso-Teens clap, sing, dance and spin on a pedestal in the middle of the stage. In a cutscene, Hayley comes home to find Cody decorating the house for welcoming Harmony home. As the episode and song come to an end, the tension between Trevor, Andrea and Molly can be seen as Molly finishes the song. Lyrics Jasmine (with Meso-Teens): I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say "David won't you stop writing songs?" I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay (Oh no, let's go) Blaine (with Meso-Teens): (We are young) (We are one) Let us shine for what it's worth Joey with Trevor and Meso-Teens: To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Blaine: Ooooo! I'll believe when the sky is burning Trevor: I'll believe when I see the view Kenny: I believe that I heard them say Sophie: "David won't you stop dreaming now?" Kenny: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty and Kenny with Meso-Teens: Oh no, they shout Blaine and Miranda with Meso-Teens: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Joey with Tristan and Meso-Teens: (Sophie with Meso-Teens: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with Joey and Meso-Teens (Sophie with Meso-Teens: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! Trevor with Andrea (with Meso-Teens): Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close (We're falling to the ground) Trevor: Taxi driver, sun is rising Blaine: Damn the sirens, keep on driving Joey: Flashing light, oh what a night Kenny: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine, Jasmine and Kitty with Meso-Teens: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (Meso-Teens: Go, go, go!) Joey with Kenny and Meso-Teens: (Sophie with Meso-Teens: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with Joey and Meso-Teens: (Andrea with Meso-Teens: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! Meso-Teens (Jasmine with Meso-Teens): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end) This night will never end Molly: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs